Queen of the Hunt
by YuriFanGirl15
Summary: AU OOC Futa Femslash Hermione Granger is destined for greatness. Since the day she was born her lineage promised her power. She was meant to fight against the darkness and was chosen by Artemis herself. As Hermione grows stronger, so does the darkness. Even with all of her power and strength, she will need allies, she will need her Soul Mates to get her through. HG/MM/FD/BL/NM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hermione would NOT have ended up with Ron…ewww. (Sorry, can't stand Ron in the movie. I can't really see her with Mr. Ron Weasley. Don't worry there will be no Ron bashing in this story… unless you want there to be…)

A/N: I'm really sorry to those who are waiting on my other stories. I will never abandon my stories but it might take some time to update. I don't really have the inspiration at the moment and my AP class is kicking my butt. I sincerely apologize but you know how junior year is.

Anyway, I decided to write the first chapter to this story. I have the entire story outlined and I really wanted to see how the first chapter would blow over. Thank you for taking the time to try this story out.

Oh by the way, this story is a Hermione/Minerva/Fleur/Bella/Narcissa story. Wow, such a crowded relationship…Yeah it's a lot of people but it will make more sense in due time. Hermione is not just a witch and as this something else, she is expected, or it is normal, to have many loves.

Without further ado…

~ Chapter 1 ~

_This secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me _

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_-Monster by Skillet_

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with eager and excited children of all ages. As I looked around, the reds, greens, yellows, and blues of house robes where swishing around and they seemed to be blending together in the crowd. This would be an exciting new experience for me. Because I have been home schooled all my life I am sure that I am years ahead of my peers. Normal wizarding families don't send their children to primary schools. But I guess I am the exception considering my circumstances.

"Hermione? I think the train leaves soon." I turn toward the voice on my left. My mom, Jill Granger, is looking at me with adoration and unmistakable pride.

"Oh, must it leave so quickly?" My mother, Alice Granger, says from my right. I turn toward mother as she kneels in front of me. She looks at me with love, pride, and sadness as she lifts my palm to her lips and delivers a gentle kiss. Mom starts to caress my hair lovingly as I am faced away from her.

Though our muggle name is Granger, our real family name is Meniscus. Meniscus as in Crescent moon. My family is hiding under the guise of a normal muggle family. It would not be wise to advertise the name Meniscus. We are very secretive. Even though our family does business under the name Meniscus, we never allow face-to-face meetings. Through our many, and vastly wide connections, we can easily mask ourselves anywhere in the world.

We of the Meniscus family, the Meniscus clan, have arms and branches that stretch the world. We have the power and resources that could get you just about anything. But of course we handle this power well, as not to draw to much attention to ourselves. We the Meniscus family rule and keep the peace of every lycan in the world. Though I many not have as much power as my parents yet, I still hold the position of princess.

There are three clans in total, the Meniscus clan, the Luna Plena clan, and lastly the Luna Nova clan. The Plena are respectful of our rule and leadership but the Nova are bitter and resentful toward us. The Nova had sided with the dark but has done nothing to rise against us as of yet. We the Meniscus won our right to rule many centuries ago in The Wolf War and were given the blessing from the Goddess. In tales of old, passed on through generations, it is said that Artemis herself conducted the ascension of my families rule.

(A/N: Meniscus family is the royal family. The Meniscus Clan is the entire clan is general. Those of the Meniscus Clan do not necessary have Meniscus family blood in them. Hermione's family is the Meniscus family. They rule over all three clans but they themselves are categorized as part of the Meniscus Clan. For example, The Volturi (bear with me) are a clan, but the only ones of power are of the "Volturi family", Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I know they are not related but, do you get my point?)

"Dear, you must board the train before it leaves without you." Mom says as she lifts my trunk onto the train. Mother is silently crying as I hop onto the train. Mom rustles my hair while Mother squeezes me into one last hug.

Mother releases me and they both step back as the train jerks in an effort to move. I look at both my mothers with love.

"I love you. I'll see you at Christmas." I tell them as the train starts to move slowly.

"We love you, my princess." Mom says as she places her fist to her chest in a customary salute. Mother salutes me goodbye as well.

I copy the movement and stay like this until I cannot see them anymore. I slowly turn and go to find an empty compartment to occupy. This is the start to a new chapter in my life. I was on my way to learning new things and to hone my skills. But little did I know that this journey would be more than a learning experience. I was starting on the road toward greatness, on a road toward love and acceptance.

(Hogwarts: outside the Great Hall)

I walked down the hall with my new found friends, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. Harry and Ron chatted amongst themselves as we, and the rest of the first year students, were led by a giant of a man, Rubeus Hagrid. As we continued down the hall many curious students were glancing around in awe. I would have been one of them if I hadn't read Hogwarts: A History. I was prepared for the wonders of this school.

Hagrid led us to a gigantic set of doors and stopped. I was wondering why we had not gone in until a tall, gracious women appeared.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

I have been trained since I was very young and with the privileges of the royal family I can see through many spells. Even though I am still quite young I could see through this woman's spell. This woman was a werewolf and she was concealing how she really looks.

(A/N: What term should I use? Werewolf or Lycan?)

We wolves can differentiate ourselves from mere humans. And this woman was a werewolf, has been for a while it seems. It looks like she wants to keep the fact that she ages slower than others a secret. After a certain age we wolves start to age slower than humans. Though those with magical blood live and look younger than they should be we live nearly two times longer. The wolf blood makes our body stronger.

I could see through her spell. I can see what she really looks like and what she wants people to see. She herself looked to be between thirty and forty years of age but her spell makes her look around sixty or seventy. Through my eyes her body is her normal age but the spell is surrounding her like a mask. The spell looks like a ghostly apparition around her body. She was beautiful, apparition or not. Her long gorgeous black hair was held in a bun and her emerald green eyes shone with so much emotion it took my breath away. Her eyes held so much joy; she must really enjoy her job. I was eased out of my musings and observations when her soothing but firm voice graced my ears.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" Professor McGonagall said as she turned to face us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." Glancing around, she met the eyes of students.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes looked toward Ron, with his hair sticking up every which way.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

As she turned to walk into the Great Hall, her eyes caught mine and her stride faltered, eyes growing slightly wider. I knew that in that moment Professor McGonagall realized who I was. It is a wolf's instinct to recognize those of the royal family. It is for this reason that those of the royal family do not conduct business face-to-face. My parents have secretaries of sorts for these purposes.

Though a wolf may instantly realize our real identity in our presence, it is law to keep it secret unless it is necessary to protect them. This law is protected and enforced by an ancient magic. The magic will automatically alert the royal family if the law was compromised, and the Queen, my mom, will take care of the problem. If our secret was told with ill intent the punishment ranged from prison to death, depending on the severity of intent. We have been very careful as to not let our secret be found out by the Nova. If we discovered that a Nova knew we would bind them by Blood Vow. This is a very powerful werewolf vow that binds the person by their werewolf blood. This law is enforced so seriously because the Nova could plan against us with such powerful information.

The Professor was hesitant to move but with a subtle nod from me she relaxed some and disappeared into the Great Hall. I will have to talk to her when I get the chance to.

"Come now," said a gentle voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The Professor had returned.

Professor McGonagall turned to lead us into the Great Hall, eyes lingering on me for a second longer than everyone else. We all lined up in rows near the front of the hall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said as she lifted a parchment closer to her face. I knew that the glasses and having the parchment so close to her face was a farce. Wolf blood gave people the ability to have more than perfect vision.

Professor McGonagall continued to read over the list and kids were placed into their Houses. Harry and Ron where placed into Gryffindor, though I wanted to be with my two friends I didn't mind what house I was in as long as it was not Slytherin. I'm not sure I could handle being surrounded by those who thought themselves above everyone else and boasted about it. Sure, my family may rule over the wolf community but we do not let it get to our head or abuse our Goddess given power to lead.

"Hermione…Granger" She hesitated ever so slightly on my muggle name but it was not noticeable to anyone but me.

I stepped up to the chair and sat gracefully. It was a habit to sit in a regal manner. My hands were placed in my lap, my back straight, and my chin held high. My posture said I had confidence and that I was not afraid or nervous of what was to come. The Sorting Hat was placed gently over my head. It was large and completely engulfed my head.

"_Ah, a Meniscus. Your muggle mother, Alice Granger, had been placed in Ravenclaw. I had felt that she would be destined for something important. I had not thought at the time that she would be the Soul Mate of the future Queen to the Meniscus family. But anyway, enough with that. So I have a princess in my midst." _It shifted a little on my head as it talked.

"_So, where to put you? Ravenclaw like your mother? Gryffindor for your courage? Or Slytherin for your unmistakable cunning?"_

"Anything but Slytherin, please. I wouldn't be able to stand such attitudes." I said softly to the hat.

"_Haha! I like you child. Let's see… Just like your mother I feel you are destined for something, maybe something much bigger. I have decided."_ It chuckled a little before bellowing out an answer for everyone to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was lifted off of my head and I walked over to sit at my house table next to Harry and Ron. I glanced over toward Professor McGonagall and caught her looking at me. She looked at me with relief in her eyes before turning back to continue down the list.

"Gee, 'Mione. It sure was talking to you for a while." I looked toward Harry and smiled.

"Yeah, it was going through my options and stuff. I'm sure it did that with you to." I said. He nodded his head and was about to say something when the headmaster's voice broke through the chatter of the Hall and signaled the beginning of the feast. What Harry was going to say was forgotten and we started to eat with the rest of the students.

(The next day: Transfiguration class.)

"Ok class, we'll be starting off easy for your first lesson. We will be turning matches into needles. It is in the first chapter of your textbook. I will demonstrate before you begin." Professor McGonagall said.

She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention and then she twirled and swished her wand in an elegant movement, effectively turning her match to a needle and then back to a match. This class was shared with both Gryffindor and Slytherin students, both houses were in awe. I gave a small smile as she signaled for everyone to begin.

This spell was incredibly easy. I had learned it when I had first begun my training. I scanned my book a few times as not to appear suspicious, and then I fluently performed the transfiguration.

At the end of class it turned out that I had been the only one to complete the assignment. The Professor looked on in disappointment and dismissed the class. I told Harry and Ron to go on to lunch without me as I had something to talk to Professor McGonagall about.

The last students trickled out of the classroom and the door gently closed behind them. Powerful wards were placed to ensure our privacy as the Professor slowly walked over to where I stood. When she reached me, she knelt in front of me and lowered her head in a respectful bow.

I may be used to such a gesture but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Sure it may be out of respect but I do not like the idea that they feel like they have to be so submissive with me. I knelt in front of her so I could see her face and placed a hand on her cheek so she would look me in the eyes.

"Please, it's ok, you don't have to. In fact I really rather you not."

"But-"

"No buts. Please, I want you to treat me like everyone else. I am not in power yet, that is still far off. But even then I would not want you to degrade yourself so. If you insist to, please, only a subtle bow of the waist." I told her gently.

She looked at me for a while until I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back at me as we both stood up. My hand fell from her cheek after a second longer than necessary.

"And do not even think about calling me princess when we are alone either," I said with a smirk. "Oh, and when we are alone you need not hide from me."

She looked at me in confusion. "I can see through your spell. You need not hide your true self from me." She looked shocked before she graced me with a bright smile.

"Then please call me Minerva when appropriate."

"And call me Hermione when circumstance allows." I clarified.

We smiled at each other before we headed off to the Great Hall together.

That brief encounter would lead to many more. As time goes by Minerva and I would grow closer and a close-knit relationship would form. Since our eyes first connected outside of the Great Hall I knew that Minerva would be an important part of my life. At the time, I hadn't known just how much of my life would be tied in with hers. I hadn't known that her presence was what kept me going through all of the coming hardships I would face through my early years at Hogwarts. I would not know what that growing warmth inside of me was until I turned sixteen in my forth year with the help of the Time Turner. My birthday would come early and something new would emerge from inside me. That day would start a chain reaction and things would come at me one after the other, whether I was ready for them or not.

A/N: Haha! The first chapter to Queen of the Hunt is finally complete. This story has been waiting to be written. I know that I still have my other stories open but I felt that I needed to try something new. This is my first try at a Harry Potter story. Please forgive any future late chapters. Life likes to punch me in the face every now and then.

I apologize for any grammatical, punctuation, factual, or spelling errors. Oh, and the time line with things may be shifted to match with what's going on in my story. So bear with me as I try to piece this story together.

Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad… :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm sure my status hasn't changed but in order to appease people… I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Never have, and likely, never will.

A/N: Yo people! How's life? Life like? Too true… too true.

But anyway, I'm back! This story has been nagging me for too long and wants to be written. So, the next few chapters are basically a fast forward of Hermione's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years. We'll just be focusing on some H/M interaction. I won't bore you with going through her ENTIRE early years at Hogwarts, only on important events and conversations. I want to move things along so we can get to the real H/M relationship. :)

Oh, and to make things clear, yes Bella as in Bellatrix. I wouldn't leave her out of the loving! She's too awesome and sexy. ;)

~ Chapter 2 ~

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_-Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse_

(Recap of chapter 1)

"_Then please call me Minerva when appropriate."_

"_And call me Hermione when circumstance allows." I clarified. _

_We smiled at each other before we headed off to the Great Hall together. _

_That brief encounter would lead to many more. As time goes by Minerva and I would grow closer and a close-knit relationship would form. Since our eyes first connected outside of the Great Hall I knew that Minerva would be an important part of my life. At the time, I hadn't known just how much of my life would be tied in with hers. I hadn't known that her presence was what kept me going through all of the coming hardships I would face through my early years at Hogwarts. I would not know what that growing warmth inside of me was until I turned sixteen in my forth year with the help of the Time Turner. My birthday would come early and something new would emerge from inside me. That day would start a chain reaction and things would come at me one after the other, whether I was ready for them or not._

[Hermione] (Year one)

By the Goddess, Ron is such a bloody git! He has the audacity to talk about people behind their back. Well, at least he thought I wasn't close enough to listen. Sigh. And I bet that they're thinking that I was off somewhere crying. Ha! Don't think so highly of yourself. Right now I was gripping the sink in the bathroom trying to calm myself down before I stormed over to the git and ripped him a new one. I was torn from my internal thoughts as my sensitive ears picked up a rumbling. The strange noise seemed to be accompanied by the sound of something being dragged.

The noise was getting closer and was heading in my direction. Sensing the danger, I pulled my wand from my sleeve and pointed it toward the door. As if on cue, an ugly, and extremely smelly, troll pushed through the -way too small- doorway. Really? Dammit I hated these things! They stare at you like they have no comprehension of anything of substantial value.

I stared into its eyes, and for once, I think it realized something important. It could sense my wolf blood, my power. Hmmm, I may have stumbled upon a smarter than normal troll. It didn't move from its spot at the door, just stared at me wondering what to do. After a while it seemed to make a decision. Surprising me, he got down on one knee and kneeled before me.

"What the Goddess is going on?" I asked out loud. Surprising me further, he looked up and answered me.

"I can sense it."

"Sense what?"

"I sense your leadership and the unmistakable path that you walk on."

"What path? Why must you magical creatures always speak in riddles?" I asked in frustration.

"You will be the one that-" He was cut off as a voice echoed loudly through the hall and into the bathroom.

"HERMIONE! Where are you?" The voice was obscenely loud and startled us both. As a result, the troll dropped his club in fright.

Harry and Ron walked into the bathroom about to call out again when the club bowled them over, effectively knocking them out. The troll and I both stared at the two unconscious boys. I was shaking my head when the troll turned to me.

"I'm sorry. Are these boys friends of yours?" He said apologetically.

"It quite alright, they were not injured."

The troll was going to say something but a flash of robes caught my attention near the door. There stood a very worried Minerva McGonagall. But the worry didn't last long; with a glance toward me it quickly turned to rage as she whipped out her wand and pointed it menacingly at the troll.

"How dare you attempt to endanger-" Before she could finish, I cut her off.

"Minerva, it's alright."

"How can it be alright?" She questioned me in exasperation.

"He hasn't severely injured anyone. In fact, we were having a civil conversation."

"Civil? How is that possible? Trolls do not have the ability to speak."

"If I may, can I voice my opinion?" The troll intervened, much to Minerva's shock. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I believe it may be due to the two-faced man."

"The what?" I asked.

"The two-faced man. He came before us at our home in the forest and forced tubes of potions down our throats."

Minerva had finally come past her shock and was going to ask a question when footsteps could be heard running down the hall. What is with all the interruptions today?

I turned toward the troll. I knew I had to act fast. "Troll, cooperate and you will be returned to the forest without harm." I told him.

"My name is Bergus."

"Then Bergus, will you cooperate?"

"I will"

"Very well. When you awaken, I am sure you will be back in the forest." I said as I raised my wand.

With a silent spell I put Bergus to sleep. Right as he was flat on the floor, the Headmaster and Professor Snape ran into the room.

"What has happened?" Professor Snape asked testily.

"Professor McGonagall got here just in time, knocked him out right quick too." Professor narrowed his eyes at me before turning to Minerva.

"Is that so?" He drawled.

"Now, Now, Severus, the troll is taken care of. Being so tense will make you age faster." The Headmaster joked good naturally. Professor Snape sent a glare his way before leaving in a whirl of robes.

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to escort the students to Madame Pomfrey? It's better to be safe." He said with a smile. "I'll be escorting the troll out."

The Headmaster flicked his wrist and Bergus started to float in the air. Bergus's prone body followed after the Headmaster as he exited the bathroom. Once the Headmaster was out of hearing range, Minerva darted to my side.

"Are you alright? I was so worried, and then when I saw the troll I just… I couldn't let…" I stopped Minerva's rambling as I grabbed her hand in mine.

"I am alright Minerva. I would not have allowed him to harm me." She smiled at me as I started to caress her hand with my thumb.

We looked at each other for a while, not moving, just enjoying this moment. The moment was interrupted as the boys started to stir. I let go of Minerva's hand with reluctance as I gestured to the now awake Gryffindors.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"But of course." She said as we walked over to the boys. We helped them get to their feet from the ground and headed off to the infirmary together, Gryffindors in tow.

(Philosopher's Stone Chambers)

"Hermione, go on, we'll be fine. You are the strongest of us and I know you can push through." Harry said as he looked over Ron, who was unconscious and bleeding slightly on the floor.

I was going to protest but I knew he was right. If I went on I would likely come out the least injured. I didn't want Harry to be unnecessarily hurt when I could have gone instead. I nodded my head and headed off to the next room.

When I entered the room there was a man standing in front of a mirror. As I looked into the mirror I saw the reflection of Professor Quirrell.

"Hello, Professor Quirrell."

(A/N: Fair warning, I'm gonna get my giggles out of this man. He will not be like the man in the movie.)

"Yes, it is I! Who would have suspected little stuttering Professor Quirrell?" He turned around as he talked and was gesturing wildly. I rolled my eyes at the idiot of a man.

"I had known it was you from the very beginning."

"But, how? I would have thought that you would have guessed Professor Snape!"

What an irritating little man. Stop gesturing and stop talking like my knowing is ludicrous. I really want to knock the man down a couple pegs.

"You were the most obvious choice. I knew it was you trying to kill Harry. And how could I not sense the dark magic coming off of you in waves?" He sputtered a few times before a dark wheezy laugh echoed through the room.

"What an insightful little mudblood. If you weren't a mudblood I would have enjoyed having you in my ranks." The voice wheezed weakly. The sound of the voice made me feel like I was having an asthma attack.

"Master, you are not strong enough." Professor Quirrell said.

"I am strong enough for this." It said as Quirrell started to unravel his head wrap. Huh, who would have thought? When he had completely removed the fabric he turned around and a disturbing face was looking at me.

"Ah, it is good to be free." It said. You call being on the backside of someone's head free?

He started to yammer on and on about whom he was and his plans and stuff. I was half listening as he started going on about why he was attached to Quirrell's head. As I was zoning out from his rant I noticed that my reflection in the mirror started to move. The mirror me was smiling as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a red stone. I raised an eyebrow at it as I casually put my hand in my pocket. And as if by magic, (pun intended) the stone was nestled comfortably in my pocket.

Voldemort, (see I was listening), had stopped his rant and was looking at me curiously, and with increasing suspicion.

"What is in your pocket?"

"How about, you take a wild guess." I countered. I was fiddling with the stone in my pocket.

"She has the stone! Get her!" He wheezed to his minion, other side of his head, whatever works. Quirrell turned around and tried to look menacing as he leaped toward me. What an idiot, no strategy what so ever. I stepped to the side as if I was dodging a bull. This went on for a couple tries until he got smarter and pulled out his wand… idiot. Quirrell sent a slicing hex my way, but I quickly put up a strong shield. I need to rely on my magic to fight Quirrell. I can't allow my being a Lycan to spread. My, and my family's, secret needs to be kept.

"Don't kill the girl! She may be useful in the future. Do you know any first years that can erect such a strong shield?" Voldemort wheezed. At this, Quirrell changed his tune and shot a stunner at me. Do you not learn? I erected another shield and looked at Quirrell in disappointment. I thought I would get a decent fight today, I thought wrong.

"Really? Is that all? Well whatever, it's my turn." I pointed my wand toward Quirrell.

"Avis!" A flock of birds shot out of my wand.

"Oppugno!" The flock of birds then dive bombed Quirrell, attacking mercilessly. I took a moment to collect my thoughts as the man was occupied. I had the perfect curse.

"Good bye, Professor Quirrell. Duro!" Quirrell turned to stone, frozen in place.

"Expulso!" The stone statue of Quirrell blew to pieces, some grazing my cheek. I was going to turn to leave when the dust rose up in the shape of Voldemort and flew towards me.

I didn't have the time to defend myself, so the dusty apparition passed through me, and I lost my balance. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Voldemort, escaping out of the chamber doors.

(Infirmary)

I slowly awoke to find myself lying in a bed, aching all over. If anything, I was likely in the infirmary. My attention was drawn to the side of the bed when I felt someone squeeze my hand. What I found brought a gentle smile to my face.

Minerva McGonagall was in a chair that was pulled up to the side of the bed. She seemed to have fallen asleep, with her head resting on the bedside, and her hand grasping mine. Still smiling, I reached over and gently swiped some hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. She seemed to stir as I pulled away but she continued to sleep peacefully, now with a smile on her face. I took the time to glance around the room.

Harry and Ron were lying on beds across the room from where I lay. They were both sleeping peacefully, slight snores reaching my ears. Over at the farthest corner of the room, was Madame Pomfrey, scurrying around her office. And to my right was an end table with various potions lined up. My attention was again drawn to my bedside when the sound of movement and rustling filled the too quiet room. Minerva was now sitting straight and stretching gracefully, reminding me of a cat. When she was finished, she looked at me and smiled sleepily. I couldn't help smiling in return, as the whole gesture was adorable. She blinked a few times before she seemed to realize something.

"You're awake! Thank the Goddess you are alright! Do you have any idea how scared I was? What if… what if…" She trailed off from her rambling as I placed a finger to her lips.

"Minerva."

"Hermione…"

"Ah! Calm down, Minerva." I interrupted another possible rant. The tension in her body started to dissipate after a few minutes. When I was sure she would not go into another rant, I removed my finger. But, not before caressing a cheek briefly.

"I can take care of myself, Minerva. I may be just a child but I have been trained all my life to defend myself, magic or no magic," I gave a reassuring smile. "Please, do not worry. Quirrell was pathetic anyway."

Minerva still seemed a little miffed, so I folded my arms around her and brought her close to me in a hug. She relaxed immediately, putting her arms around me to return my hug. I breathed in her scent. She smelled of parchment, ink, and jasmine tea. Our moment was interrupted when the Headmaster walked into the room.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you are awake."

"Yes, I just woke up. What happened sir?" I asked respectively.

"Well, Minerva here," He looked toward the person in question. "Found you unconscious in the chambers and brought all three of you back here to the infirmary."

"Quirrell was sharing his body with Voldemort. He was hidden underneath that ridiculous head wrap."

"He has returned? We thought he was dead." Minerva spoke up from my left.

"It appears so. He must have survived. He sure gloated about it enough." Dumbledore remained silent in contemplation before asking if I had the stone. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Here you are sir." I said as I handed over the troublesome stone.

"Thank you. The stone wasn't as protected as I once thought. Perhaps a much better hiding place is in order," He turned to leave the room. "Good day Ms. Granger, Minerva. I have much to think about." And with that he left the infirmary. Minerva and I were left alone once more. I grabbed Minerva's hand in mine; no words were spoken until she broke the silence.

"Will this worry I feel, continue with you around?"

"But of course. Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go."

"Goddess, I will have white hairs before I know it." She said with exasperation.

"Do not worry so much Minerva. I will not fall to just anything. I have a future kingdom to lead."

"I will hold that against you, my Queen." I smiled at the endearment.

Minerva and I continued to talk until Harry and Ron woke up. They both had questions about what happened. The rest of the day was spent this way, having comfortable conversation with three people that I trusted with my life.

This year had been quite an adventure, but I had no idea of what would await me in the next. My second year would be another step closer to what would befall me in my fourth. My fourth year at Hogwarts would be the event that would start the rest of my life. It would be a beginning to start my journey, filled with excitement, love, and heartbreak. Can I make it through my Hogwarts years peacefully? Or will it be disturbed by the ones that want to change the world for the worst, surrounded by their ideals for society?

A/N: Yup, chapter 2 is finished! Hermione's second year is coming up. I can't wait till her early years are complete.

Anyway, I will be at a convention for the entire weekend and will have no time to write so the next chapter may be delayed. But have no fear; it shall be in the works.

Please forgive any grammatical, spelling, factual, or punctuation errors.

Arigato Gozaimasu! :)

(That's Japanese for "thank you" by the way.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guys, guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. Gasp! Yes, it is sadly true.

A/N: Hey, Hermione femslash fans! The story continues and we are getting closer to the start of the Hermione and Minerva relationship. Right now we are creating back story and building the relationship between Hermione and Minerva. Haha, we need to start somewhere. This chapter focuses on Hermione's second year. Extra-long chapter today for you sexy beasts! ;D

I can't wait to start on Hermione's fourth year. She will meet Fleur in that year. Her fourth year is what will get the ball rolling, so look forward to it!

Oh, and remember guys, I am skipping over mundane encounters and conversations between Minerva and Hermione. I am only focusing on important storyline. So, don't worry if their relationship seems to be moving too fast. These year chapters constitute Hermione's whole year at Hogwarts. Minerva and Hermione moments are happening through the year and they have a kind of friendship going on. They could be having short conversations after class or maybe they could be having a spot of tea together every now and then while playing a friendly game of chess. You know, friendly relationship growing encounters.

**P.S.: Ok, some questions that need to be cleared up.**

**1)Yes, I am kind of merging the ideas from Harry Potter and Underworld but this story has nothing to do with Twilight. I know I brought up the Volturi in the past, but that was just to get my point about Hermione's clan across. 2) Sorry guys, I forgot to mention, Minerva is of the Plena clan. Though I knew it would have come up in the next few chapters, I wanted to alleviate your curiosity. 3) Yes, there is a special connection between my lycans. The wolf inside will immediately recognize its soul mate. And before you even think about asking, Hermione's mate instinct has not kicked in yet as she is only like 13. That is why she hasn't recognized Minerva as one of her soul mates yet, and vice versa. Minerva will not recognize Hermione as her soul mate because Hermione is not of the proper age yet.**

~ Chapter 3 ~

_With every beat of my heart_

_I keep getting closer to you_

_With every beat of my heart now_

_I know we're getting closer_

_To love with every beat_

_I just wanna know you_

_More every day_

_-With Every Beat of My Heart by Taylor Dayne_

(Recap of chapter 2)

"_Do not worry so much Minerva. I will not fall to just anything. I have a future kingdom to lead."_

"_I will hold that against you, my Queen." I smiled at the endearment. _

_Minerva and I continued to talk until Harry and Ron woke up. They both had questions about what happened. The rest of the day was spent this way, having comfortable conversation with three people that I trusted with my life. _

_This year had been quite an adventure, but I had no idea of what would await me in the next. My second year would be another step closer to what would befall me in my fourth. My fourth year at Hogwarts would be the event that would start the rest of my life. It would be a beginning to start my journey, filled with excitement, love, and heartbreak. Can I make it through my Hogwarts years peacefully? Or will it be disturbed by the ones that want to change the world for the worst, surrounded by their ideals for society?_

[Hermione] (Year 2)

It is only my second year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already we are dealing with a Basilisk. I had known immediately what it was when the first petrified victim was found. Harry and Ron had no idea what we were dealing with, and I had suggested a trip to the library. I couldn't very well tell them what it was without having to make up an elaborate story for how I knew.

I was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table eating my breakfast and wondering what could be keeping Harry and Ron. Normally, Ron would already be here scarfing down pancakes and sausages. It was halfway through breakfast when Minerva came through the doors and walked over to me with a solemn expression on her face. She bent down and whispered quietly in my ear to follow her. I stood up gracefully and followed her out the door and to the infirmary.

(Infirmary)

We entered the infirmary and Minerva led me to a cot on the other side of the room. On the bed was none other than a prone Ronald Weasley. Harry was sitting on a chair that was pulled up to the side of the bed. It was silent for a few seconds as Harry noticed that there were other people in the room.

"Ah, Professor, Hermione."

"What has happened Harry?" I asked gently. I had a feeling he was a little unstable with his emotions.

"Ron and I had decided to go to the library like you suggested. We thought it would be best to go at night so no one would see what we were looking up." He paused as if gathering his thoughts. "We had been there for a while before we got what we were looking for. Ron and I were excited and we wanted to go and tell you right away. We were walking through the halls when we heard something. Of course we were scared because we had just found out what was wondering the halls. So we ran. While we were running Ron and I got separated. I hadn't known that Ron wasn't with me, so when I realized this, I went back to find him. I found him like this." He gestured to Ron's still form.

"Ron is still alive, so he must have seen it though a reflection of some kind." Harry stated.

"That is correct. Since it seems that you already know I will not censor my speech." Minerva talked for the first time since we arrived. "The creature you speak of is a Basilisk. It seems that Mr. Weasley had not seen the Basilisk directly."

"A Basilisk… Do you know the reason for such a creature to be prowling the halls of Hogwarts?" Though we heard rumors, I want Minerva to confirm it herself. Minerva stayed quiet for a few moments before she answered my question.

"The Chamber of Secrets seems to have been opened."

"Can you tell us more about this Chamber of Secrets?" I questioned.

"I am afraid not. The headmaster has forbidden the staff to discuss anything about where or what it is. I apologize." Though Minerva's apology was directed at both Harry and I, it seemed that she was asking me for forgiveness. Does she think that something so small would make me angry? She was just following what she was asked to do. It shouldn't matter, despite who I am. I met her apologetic gaze with a reassuring look. I was not mad at her.

"It's not a problem Professor. The Headmaster wants you be quiet about it. You are not obligated to tell us." Harry said with a smile. Minerva smiled back at the both of us. All three of us talked for a time before Minerva had to leave to teach her first class. Her eyes lingered on mine before she left the infirmary, leaving Harry and I with a prone Ron.

"We have to find a way to help Hogwarts. The students can't continue to be frightened. Sure it's only petrified students now, but before we know it, students might get killed." I stated.

"I would suggest nothing less. We have to do something."

(The Chamber of Secrets: deep in the bowels)

That stupid Lockhart, cursing himself like that! He's lucky Harry was kind enough to stay with him. Though not happy that he was hurt, it serves him right for trying to do what he did. I feel sorry for him. If I make it out of this mess I will surely ensure that he gets the proper care. He's not too bad without his memory.

I was currently walking through the passageways of the chamber looking for the creature and Ginny. I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard a hissing noise from my right. There's no mistaking that.

"_Well look what we have here, a tiny little Gryffindor." _It hissed out.

Ha, it doesn't know I can understand it. Being the heir to the Meniscus throne really does have its benefits. I have been taught many different languages and dialects, including snake. Though I am not a Slytherin, it doesn't mean I can't understand and speak snake.

"_I wonder if it would make a tasty snake. Doesn't look quite filling."_

It seemed distracted by its musings, so it was the perfect time to book it. I used my lycan speed to turn to my left and run in the opposite direction of the creature.

"_Maybe it… where did it go?!"_It hissed angrily and started to slither after me.I had to find an open space. That very well might be my only advantage. I couldn't risk looking at it and dying. The open space will at least give me room to run around and wildly throw spells at it. And I am pretty sure I can't just magically wolf out, I can't chance Ginny or anyone else finding out. Besides how would I explain a dead snake with claw marks down the side?

I was still running through the passageways trying to find an open space, when I spotted something on the ground near a pile of bones. The snake was still a little ways behind me so I had some time to scoop the thing into my arms and keep running. It seemed to be an egg. The egg was smaller than a normal Basilisk egg should be. Maybe it is stunted in growth and hasn't had the right nutrients to grow healthily. In a split second decision I shove the egg into my pack just as I emerge into an open space that seemed to be the main room. There was a figure sprawled out on the ground a ways away near the pool of water. That must be Ginny. I swing the pack back over my shoulder and start to make my way over to her when the Basilisk enters from the passage I just exited. I made sure to not look directly at.

"_He he, nowhere to run now little morsel." _It hissed mockingly at me.It seemed to be getting ready to lunge at be but a squawk fills the chamber and echoes off the walls. I looked up in time to see Fawkes drop the sorting hat near Ginny and swoop over to where the Basilisk and I were.

"_What is the meaning of-" _It/she was not able to finish as Fawkes flew over and gouges her eyes out. A high pitched cross between a hiss and a screech erupts from the Basilisk and it disappears back into the passageways. Fawkes, as if his job was done for the moment, flew leisurely after the Basilisk, seemingly without a care in the world. I stare after him for a second before I run over to Ginny and kneel on the floor.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up. Please, come on, open your eyes." Before I could say anymore, I heard light footsteps to my left. I looked up into the face of none other than Tom Riddle. Hmm, he looks like a pompous ass that's over confident and loves himself. I'm already annoyed.

"She won't wake." He stated.

"What do you mean she won't wake? She's not…" I questioned the overly suspicious male.

"She's alive, but only just." He said as he strode closer to where I knelt.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory, preserved in a diary for over fifty years."

"She's extremely cold." I said as I touched her hand that was clutching the diary. As I was momentarily distracted, I saw Tom from my peripheral vision bend to pick up my wand from the damp floor. My instincts were now on high alert. This atmosphere didn't feel right, it had changed in just a moment.

"Give me my wand Tom." I commanded tersely. He started to fiddle with my wand in his hands.

"You won't be needing it." He responded. When I just glared at him in great suspicion he continued talking. "See, as Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." Something dawned on me and it showed in my eyes.

"Yes, Hermione. It was Ginny that opened the Chamber of Secrets, it was Ginny that sent the Basilisk after the mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told her to. You can find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was, shall we say, in a kind of trance? Still the power of the diary began to scary her and she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then who should find it but you, the person who I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me?"

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could, so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid, to gain your trust." He said as he started to circle me.

"You framed him didn't you?" I asked hostilely.

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"Oh, but Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still in school, so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen year old self within its pages. So that one day, I would be able to lead another, to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well looks like you didn't finish it this time. In a few hours the Mandrake draft will be ready, and everyone who was petrified will be alright again." I retorted.

"Haven't I told you? Killing useless mudbloods like them doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target has been you." If it was at all possible, I glared at him even harder. "How is it that a child was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How is it that you escaped practically unharmed when Lord Voldemort and Quirell were defeated?"

"Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time." He smirked at me.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." He said as he turned around and started to write his name in the air. When he was finished he swung his arm in an over exaggerated arc. The letters re-arranged to say, 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"You, you're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort."

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy mudblood father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name that one day wizards everywhere would be afraid to speak as I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Mi- Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world." Whoa, almost said Minerva for a moment there. Wouldn't that raise some suspicions?

"Albus Dumbledore has been driven out of the castle by the mere memory of me."

"He'll never be gone, not as long as those that are loyal to him are still here." I spat. He seemed to get especially angry at that. There was a second of silence before the Basilisk burst out of the pool of water next to us.

"_Aha, there you are Gryffindor. You'll make a good snack." _It hissed.

My eyes darted toward the hat as the sword of Gryffindor appeared, and just as the beast lunged at me, I scooped up the sword and dived out of the way. The Basilisk was much taller than me, so I needed to get to higher ground in order to attack effectively. I ran to, and climbed up on, the strangely awkward stature of a guy with its mouth open… yep.

I made it to the top of the statue's head and waited for the creature to make its move. It lunged at me and I dodged it with a very Matrix move. (A/N: Matrix is an American movie. Just in case someone doesn't know…).

"_Stop dodging. I can't stand fast food!" _It hissed in irritation. An amused snicker almost escaped from my lips.

The Basilisk tried again to lunge at me but this time I readied my sword. This sword would likely be too dull to penetrate its hard skin, so my best bet was the mouth. Just as she was a foot away from me, I rammed the sword through the top of her mouth, though the brain, and impaling a fang into my arm in the process. (A/N: Forgive me guys I swear quite a bit so… Sorry.)

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Just my fucking luck. Whatever, what did I expect from ramming a sword through a Basilisk's mouth?

I climbed off the statue and dropped the sword on the ground. I knelt next to Ginny as I yanked the fang out of my arm. The Basilisk was hissing obscenities before it crashed to the ground dead.

"Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I guess you have little more than a minute to live." Tom said.

"Funny, how much a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl." I grabbed the book out of Ginny's hold and opened in on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked with specks of fear in his voice. I grasped the fang tightly in my hand and readied it over the diary.

"Stop. NO!" He shouted as he tried to lunge at me. He was quick, but not quick enough. I slammed the fang into the diary and ink started to squirt out of the "wound".

Riddle started to scream in pain as I continued my assault on the diary. His echoing screams finally died as he burst in a flash of light, he was gone. Ginny gasped and bolted upright in a sitting position, she started to panic. Dropping the ink covered fang, I grabbed Ginny's hand in both of mine to try and calm her down.

"Ginny? Ginny, it's alright. You're safe…now." I trailed off as I was hit with a sense of vertigo. My body grew weak and I fell face first into Ginny's lap.

"Hermione! Oh, Merlin, what's wrong?" She asked in a panic as she turned me over so I was facing up in her lap.

"Venom…" I said weakly. Ginny started to frantically look for the wound, until she lifted my wrist to get a better look. She started to cry softly.

"Hermione…" She was interrupted as Fawkes flew in and landed near my head. He started to drip his tears onto my bite. The wound started to close, and my strength started to return. Thank the Goddess. It would be horrible for the heir of the Meniscus clan to die from a Basilisk bite. That would be sad…

Ginny squealed in happiness and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I smiled as I returned her hug. I'm happy that Ron's sister is safe. She was cute in a 'best friend's sister' kind of way. We both let go of each other as we moved to stand up. But before she let me go I swear I heard her take a deep breath, as if smelling me. I brushed the thought away, not something to think about now.

(Infirmary… again)

Everything had finally settled down. Lockhart was moved to St. Mungo's, Ron and all the other petrified victims were cured, and Ginny was being checked up on by Poppy. Harry and Ron were sitting near Ginny, while I was sitting on the cot next to them. Ginny was recounting her story about what had happened to her. We were all quietly listening until she got to the waking up part.

"… Hermione had been bitten and fell onto my lap." She said.

"What!" Four voices shouted out in unison. Four? Harry, Ron, and Poppy… who? I stood up and turned around just in time to be slammed into. Arms were wrapped around me, but before I could question this random person I caught their scent. I smiled softly. I would know this scent anywhere, it was Minerva. I wrapped my arms around her as well, returning the warm embrace. A few seconds went by before she let go, stepping back a few steps. Minerva noticed the other people in the room and composed herself.

"Are you alright? What has happened?" She said in her Professor voice. I had to stop myself from letting go a giggle. The shocked faces were back to normal as Ginny answered her.

"Hermione had been bitten but Fawkes healed her before she could get any worse." Minerva let out a sigh of relief that was barely noticeable. I wouldn't have seen it if I was looking at her so intently.

"I'm fine Professor. We're all fine." I told her as I shot her a bright smile.

Minerva stayed with us the rest of the time we were there and left the infirmary with us. As we headed to the tower together, I noticed that she was walking close to me, almost protectively. Her actions made me smile in adoration.

My year at Hogwarts would again bring me closer to Minerva. Our friendship was growing with every word we shared. We were getting more comfortable with each other and conversations flowed easily. My fourth year was coming up quickly, and those lurking in the shadows were growing stronger. This story has barely begun, people still needed to be met, and the danger that I've encountered had just grazed the surface of what was to come.

A/N: Yup, finally done with chapter three. We're getting closer to fourth year guys. (squeal!)

Anyway, this was my longest chapter so far. And I am excited for the next. Kawaii Kon was fun this year, and I have already registered for next year. I hope I don't lose the confirmation…

Please forgive any grammatical, spelling, factual, or punctuation errors.

Thank you so much for your time! :)


	4. AN

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry but this isn't an update. It is mostly clarification.

There has been a review recently that has speculated against myself and my story and I felt compelled to respond. This is not a rant or in any way said with negativity. I just want to get some things clear. So bear with me. :)

Ok, let us address the "cut to the chase" way of the story so far. These are "year chapters" and are meant to skip over dialogue that isn't relative to important events. It is going to only be like this for now. I have realized that I have been vague on this. As I have said in past author's notes, we are skimming through Hermione's early years. I am doing this to establish a little backstory until we get to the main part of the story. I am doing this until we get to an appropriate age for Hermione to have any kind of romantic interest. I didn't want to just start the story out of nowhere in Hermione's fourth year. I know we are skipping over character development, but at the moment we are focusing on backstory.

Now, let us address my author's notes in the story. I am sorry if I have left the impression that I think you guys are unintelligent. I narrate this way for people that view this site in other countries. It is just in case they need to know things. I don't want anyone lost even if it is on something minor.

Also, this story is AU. I know Hermione is out of character but that is due to her family circumstances. I didn't think she would be the same if she was a part of a Lycan Clan that is in power. I thought that she would have confidence because of her family status; how she was raised.

Thank you to those who have actually read this. I just wanted to defend my intentions for this story. My fanfiction is for fun. I want my story to entertain people, not insult. If I have insulted any of you in any way I apologize. I am sorry if at any point I have offended or insulted. I will continue updating for myself and for others. I sincerely apologize.

If you have any questions or concerns I would love to answer and address them.

I thank you guys that read and follow my story. I appreciate all of your past support and love. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously Harry Potter wouldn't have ended up how it did if I owned it.

A/N: Hey guys, I've returned! Up next we have chapter four of Queen of the Hunt, Hermione's third year. We're getting closer guys! The real fun will begin soon.

READ PLEASE!: Thanks to one of my readers, Morgan Daratrazanoff, I am now an author on The Writer's Coffee Shop library under the same name and am currently updating past chapters. Eventually it will come up to speed and I will be on present chapters. "Adult content" for all my stories on Fanfiction (and possible others) will be on this site. In my stories on Fanfiction I will compromise for "adult content" and the original chapter will be on coffee shop. I will tell you when to go to coffee shop if you want the sex scenes. Oh, scandalous! Anyway, both sites will be the same except for the sex. Message me if you have any questions or clarifications.

P.S.: You will have to make an account on that site if you want to view NC-17 stories. Sorry! Tis to protect the innocent minds of the children… yeah right! Since when are you guys innocent?

Man, I'm tired… Oh ignore me. Recently I've had too much on my plate to update my stories. I want to at least try to keep up with this story, unlike my other ones that I haven't updated in like eight months… I'm sorry people.

And by the way I'm not one for full out bashing for no reason. I would only do something like that only if it corresponds with the story. I know I said I didn't really like Ron but I don't outright hate his guts. There will be no outright bashing on any character, only if they deserve it in the story. Like the previous part in the story with Quirrell. Nothing to majorly bitchy.

Anyway, onward! :)

_~ Chapter 4~_

_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day_

_If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay_

_And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please_

_You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free_

_In the jungle welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, my serpentine_

_Ooh, I want to hear you scream_

_-Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses_

(Recap of chapter 3)

"_Hermione had been bitten but Fawkes healed her before she could get any worse." Minerva let out a sigh of relief that was barely noticeable. I wouldn't have seen it if I wasn't looking at her so intently._

"_I'm fine Professor. We're all fine." I told her as I shot her a bright smile._

_Minerva stayed with us the rest of the time we were there and left the infirmary with us. As we headed to the tower together, I noticed that she was walking close to me, almost protectively. Her actions made me smile in adoration. _

_My year at Hogwarts would again bring me closer to Minerva. Our friendship was growing with every word we shared. We were getting more comfortable with each other and conversations flowed easily. My fourth year was coming up quickly, and those lurking in the shadows were growing stronger. This story has barely begun, people still needed to be met, and the danger that I've encountered had just grazed the surface of what was to come._

[Hermione] (Year 3)

At the moment I was walking down Diagon Alley looking for Harry, Ginny, and Ron. We are supposed to meet here to buy our supplies for school. I was currently passing the window of a dressy robe shop when I hear a voice call my name.

"Hermione!" I turn to see Harry waving at me with Ginny and Ron at his side.

"Hey guys, how was your break?" I asked as they caught up to me.

"Hermione, you know my break was the same as always-"

"Horrible." Ron, Ginny, and I said in unison. All of us looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Our friendly conversation continued as we started walking again. Ron was in the middle of recounting a story of how he devoured a whole turkey by himself when we passed a store filled with different kinds of familiars. I was going to bypass it like every other time but something made me drag everyone inside. All of us were looking around but something drew me to a cat locked up near the back of the shop.

He looked like any other cat but his eyes made me believe that he was as smart, if not smarter, that the average human. His eyes portrayed intelligence that I've never seen in a cat before. Something about this cat was out of the ordinary and I was going to find out what. I waved the lady behind the counter over to where I was.

"I would like to purchase this cat please." I said politely. The cat's ears twitched as he focused on me intently.

"Ah, a very nice choice. When I found him out on the street some days back I knew that someone would come to appreciate him." She said as she waved her wand. A black leather collar appeared and she handed it to me.

"This is a magical collar. The collar will magically bind with your magic so in the case that he gets lost the person that finds him will be able to feel your magical signature on him and know who to return him to." She said as the collar started to glow. And just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Waving her wand again caused the collar to float out of my hand and attach itself to the cat's neck.

"And how will you be paying today?" She asked. I pulled out my magical bank card and told her to charge the amount to it. She nodded and swiftly waved her wand.

"There all done. Thank you for your purchase" she said as she opened the cage.

The cat looked at me for a few seconds before he trotted over to the edge of the cage and hopped into my arms. I caught him and cradled him to my chest. I waved bye to the lady and walked out to find my friends waiting for me.

"Is that a cat? You know that I have Scabbers right? I hope that it doesn't eat him." Ron said as we continued walking.

"Yes I know that you have Scabbers. But I have a feeling that he wouldn't do that." I said as we ducked into the store to our left to get our school books.

(Back home: Hermione's room)

Once I said hello to my parents I went directly to my room. As soon as my door closed behind me I placed my new familiar on my bed. He sat nicely near the edge of the bed and stared up at me.

"I have a feeling that you are more than meets the eye." I said to him. His ears perked up and he trotted over to the edge where I was kneeling and placed his paw on my nose. My eyes widened and I looked into the cats eyes. And at that moment I realized why he was different. The intelligence in his eyes reminded me of whenever I see Minerva in her animagus. With that realization I went to fetch my parents.

"Wait here," I told the cat. "I'll find you some help." I ran down the stairs and found my parents in the library reading books.

"I need your help." I told them. Without question they both followed me up the stairs and into my room.

(Just to help you remember: Mom= Jill Granger/Meniscus, Clan leader Mother=Alice Granger/Meniscus, the one the sorting hat was talking about.)

"What is it Hermione?" Mom asked me.

"I think this cat is more than it seems. It was what drew me to him." I said. Mom kneels in front of him, just like I had done earlier, and looked at him closely. They both had a short staring match before mom stood up again.

"You are quite right, dear. He seems to be stuck in this form."

"Can you help him?" I ask.

"I believe so. Bring him down with us to the library." She said as she and mother headed out the door. My familiar jumped into my arms without prompting and I made my way down the stairs.

When we got there mom was already flipping through pages of an old family tome. She found what she was looking for and waved me over.

"I'm pretty sure that this spell will solve our little friend's problem. Place him in the middle of the floor." She said. I quickly did what I was told and stepped away to stand next to my mother.

She started to mutter something under her breath and he started to glow a light blue. He then started to slowly grow bigger and more humanoid. Finally at the end of the spell he was standing completely upright with no fur in sight. He stretched as if just waking up from a restful sleep. He was not bad looking by any standards. His long black hair was held in a ponytail and rested just below the shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald that reminded me so much of Minerva's. He was wearing simple black robes. When I looked closer I saw that the collar was still on his neck but had grown to accommodate his size. As I was looking him over, I realized something. This man was a lycan as well. Just as I thought this he got down on one knee and kneeled before us.

"I will forever be in your family's debt, my queen." He said with his head bowed. I looked over toward mom and noticed that she was in leader mode.

"What clan are you from?" She asked.

"The Plena Clan, my queen."

"You may stand." When he stood mom's countenance was that of a friendly parent.

"And what are we to call you?"

"My name is Magnus, my queen." He said.

"Well Magnus, you have a choice. Either you go on to live the life you've missed or you may stay here with the base section of my clan." Magnus looked toward me and answered.

"I would like to stay here." We locked eyes and I smiled. This was going to be the start of a lifelong friendship.

(Hogwarts Express)

Magnus and I became fast friends over the few days I had before I needed to return to Hogwarts. He had told me how he had become stuck in his animagus form. He had told me that in the war with Grindelwald he and his sister had been captured and tortured. They had been separated and he had been turned by a captured lycan. The young lycan had not been given Wolfsbane and he had turned during the full moon, affectively turning Magnus. Magnus said that when he had recovered they had cursed him to his animagus form and left him to fend for himself on the streets. When he mentioned Wolfsbane it made me realize how lucky I was to be born Lycan. Those born with the Lycan gene do not have to worry about the full moon.

(A/N: My Lycans are of course different than the Harry Potter ones. They look like the Underworld ones and they can change at will. They only thing that is basically the same is that the bitten wolves need Wolfsbane.)

Magnus had decided to come with me to Hogwarts as my familiar. He wanted to look after me after I told him of all the adventures that I've had at school. At the moment I was sitting in a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Magnus was curled up in my lap as I stroked his fur. Harry and Ron were on the bench across from me while Ginny was sitting next to me on the other. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, as always, while Ginny talked my ear off about everything under the sun. Sometime during our conversations Ginny's hand had come to rest on my thigh. Though I was slightly uncomfortable, I didn't want to say anything. As the train ride continued Ginny seemed to get closer to me and her hand was getting higher up my thigh. I was about to stop her assent in the guise of holding her hand when Magnus jumped up in my lap and started to hiss.

"What is it Magnus?" I asked.

(A/N: Whenever you see _italicized _letters it will be so that only Hermione can hear them unless I state other wise.)

"_There is something outside." _He said.

No one else could hear him but me. Magnus could make it so that only people that he wants to can hear him. He was going to say more but the door slid open violently and a dementor appeared. What was it doing here?

I slowly reached into my robe to get my wand. It seemed that everyone else was frozen in fear. When I grasped my wand in my hand I quickly whipped it out to point at the dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled. A bright blue light spewed from the tip of my wand and my Patronus, a forest wolf, lunged at the dementor. It made an inhuman screeching noise before it disappeared back through the door. The wolf disappeared when I lowered my wand. The air was still for a few seconds before hell broke loose in the compartment. Harry and Ron were yelling questions at me while Ginny flung herself into my arms and grasped me tightly. She was shaking and was mumbling something about me saving her again. I returned her hug in an effort to calm her when a few teachers arrived at the compartment door. The man at the front spoke first.

"Are you all alright? What happened?"

"Mione cast a spell that made it run away." Ron said.

The man focused on me again and our eyes locked. Both of our eyes flashed in recognition. This man was a lycan. Why does this keep happening? Hogwarts must be a magnet for magical creatures. He was smart enough to not say anything of who I was.

"Is that so? Did you use Expecto Patronum?"

"Yes I did." I said.

"And where did you learn such a spell?" He asked me. I knew he knew how I had learned it, but of course, it was natural to ask such a question of a student.

"I read it in a book."

"That's our Mione for you! Always studying." Harry said.

The made it to its destination undeterred. The man had left us alone but I knew that another talk was in order in the future.

(Care of Magical Creatures class)

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid threw a dead animal to the Hippogriff. "This is a Hippogriff. The first thing you want to know is that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may very well be the last thing you will ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" everyone backed up until I was the one standing in the front. Thanks guys.

"Well done Hermione, well done." He said happily. "Now, you have to let him make the first move, it's only polite. Step up; give him a nice bow, and then you wait. And you see if he bows back." I stepped forward slowly.

"If he does then you can go and touch him. If not…well we'll get to that later. Well, make your bow." Buckbeak stopped moving and was currently staring at me. But before I could bow, he did first. The action made me blink a few times in surprise.

"_You are her aren't you? I can feel it. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." _He said as he lifted his head from the bow. I could hear murmurings from the rest of the class.

"…My, it seems like he likes you." Hagrid said in surprise. "I think he'll let you ride him now."

"What? No, Hagrid." I protested but it was too late, he had already placed me on Buckbeak.

"Just don't pull out his feathers; he won't like you for that." He told me before he slapped Buckbeack to get him moving. Once we were in the air I took the chance to talk to him.

"I don't understand what you mean by 'you are her'."

"_Just as it sounds, you are her. You are the hope for all magical creatures. It is destined in the stars." _

(Defense against the Dark Arts class)

"Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now. Ah, without wands please. After me, Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus" The class repeated.

"Very good, a little louder, very clear- Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus."

"Very good. Now, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume the shape you find truly amusing, let me explain."

After the Professor used Neville as an example the whole last went wild with laughter. The class was eager to try their hand at the Boggart. As one after the other went it made me wonder what mine would take the shape of. I knew I was no ordinary student at Hogwarts, I had no ordinary fears. I could name the most horrible and frightening things in the Wizarding World that many of my classmates would not even dream of. I was a Lycan, what could possible scare the beast inside me? What could frighten such a powerful being?

"Hermione, you're up." He said. As I walked up to the Boggart my beast was releasing waves of fear at me. It seems that there is something that scares the beast. It better not be a Vampire, that would be cliché.

Professor Lupin was looking at me strangely. His wolf likely could feel what was happening. I stopped right in front of the Boggart and it started to change. And what it settled on made my blood run cold, my mind blanked out. Minerva without her glamour was lying in a pool of blood on the classroom floor. There was no movement, the air was still. It was a few seconds until what was on the floor started to sink in. Minerva was dead. As the thought passed through my mind a sharp pain started in my chest. The pain was so great and so sudden that I fell to my knees on the floor. My movement sprung the professor to action.

"Riddikulus!" The horrible scene disappeared and the cabinet slammed shut. He kneeled before me.

"Are you alright, my princess?" He whispered to me.

"I am fine." I whispered back, my breath slightly labored.

"Class is dismissed. We'll continue this another day." He addressed the class as he helped me stand. The class slowly tricked from the room as the professor helped me to the infirmary.

(Hogsmeade weekend)

Madam Pomfrey had said that the pain I experienced was due to the shock and how frightened I was. Though I trust her medical skill I have a feeling that it was more than that. But of course she had no idea about my animal half so she didn't have the whole picture to begin with. I was shocked and scared but I shouldn't have felt that pain. I will need to conduct further study to come up with an accurate conclusion.

It was lucky that the Boggart had shown Minerva without her Glamour. Without her Glamour nobody knew who she was. I was safe from answering any questions from curious students.

Professor Lupin had stayed with me the entire time. When my visit to the infirmary was over I told him that I would come to talk to him during the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. This talk needed to be had just like the time with Minerva.

Magnus had decided to come with me so he was walking along beside me. I opened the door to the DADA class and found Professor Lupin leaning on his desk. When he saw me he started over to where I stood, locking the door and casting a silencing spell. Before he could do anything I beat him to the punch.

"I would like you to treat me like any other student or person. Though I am the future queen I feel like I have not gained that respect yet. Please treat me like any other person." I told him. He had stopped in his tracks when I started talking. He looked shocked at what I had just told him.

"What clan are you from?" I asked.

"I am of the Nova Cl-" Before he could finish his sentence Magnus switched to his human form and stood in front of me.

"You dare to stand before-?!" Lupin cut him off.

"Please let me explain! I have no desire to be in such a disgraceful clan but I have no choice."

"Yes, one has no choice when bitten. The bitten one will automatically become that of the changer." I said.

"Yes, precisely. Though I am of the Nova Clan I have the utmost respect toward the royal family. My beast protests but it concedes to the dominant existence. After all, it is my body." Magnus seemed to calm down after Lupin stopped his explanation.

"Please call me Hermione if we are alone or with Minerva. As you can tell Minerva is also a Lycan."

"Yes, please call me Remus when we are not in the public eye." He said with a smile.

(Whomping Willow)

I would have never guessed that Scabbers was an actual person. Every time I looked at that rat I never saw any intelligence in its eyes more than a rat should have. It made me realize that this 'Peter' fellow had a very low IQ. Almost made me feel sorry, almost. Sirius had turned out to be innocent and that Peter was the one that betrayed Harry's parents. It had also surprised me that Sirius and Remus had been friends in school.

We were exiting the Shrieking Shack out to the Whomping Willow when the moon came out. My beast rejoiced at the moon's rays. I was enjoying the surge of power when Remus started to shake.

"Remus my old friend, have you taken your potion tonight? You know the man you truly are Remus. This heart is where you truly live. This heart here." While Sirius was distracted he dropped his wand and Peter picked it up. Harry disarmed him but it was too late and he disappeared in his animagus form. Harry tried to go to go to them but I held him back.

"Run, Run!" Sirius screamed at us. Remus transformed fully and threw Sirius off.

"Come on." Harry said and started to turn to head to the castle.

"Wait! It is a bad idea to make any sudden movements. You will only excite the beast." I said, effectively stopping them. Before I could do anything more Remus lifted his head and howled to the moon.

"There you are Potter!" Professor Snape said as he crawled out of the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. Remus snarled and the professor turned around. When he spotted Remus he wrapped his arms around us as best he could from his position in order to provide some protection. Remus swiped at us and we all fell to the forest floor. Remus was about to come toward us when Sirius lunged at him in his wolf form. When we stood up again the professor resumed his stance in front of us. Sirius had led Remus away but Harry broke free from Professor Snape's man-made cocoon and ran after them.

"Get back here Potter!"

Harry threw a rock at Remus's head. Remus was about to attack him but a howling noise from the woods led him away.

(Infirmary…again)

We were here in the Infirmary again. Harry had only woken up a few moments earlier before Dumbledore and Minerva walked in. She looked really worried but when she realized that I was not hurt she softly smiled at me. At the moment we were trying to get Dumbledore to release Sirius.

"A mysterious thing time. Powerful. But meddled with dangers. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws Ms. Granger, you must not be seen. And you will do well I feel to return to this last time, if not the consequences are to ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it I think. Oh, by the way, when in doubt I find tracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." And with that he exited the room. Minerva paused at the door.

"Be safe." She said before following Dumbledore out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked from his spot on the bed.

"Sorry Ron, seeing as you can't walk." I said as I grabbed the chain from my neck and made it so that it included both of us. I turned the Time Turner three times and let go. The room started to blur with images of the past.

(Hagrid's Cabin)

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" I asked. I realized my mistake a second before I was seen and hide behind the tree.

After we saw our past selves head toward the castle we hide behind the conveniently placed pumpkins again. I waited a few second to see if the coast was clear before waving Harry to get Buckbeak. Harry was have a hard time getting him to move

"Come on Buckbeak."

"_Why must I go?"_ I heard him say. _"Leave me to my fate." _

I knew I could get him to move but that would be a little suspicious if he came with us right after I ask. I spotted the dead animals and went over to grab them.

"Come on. Come on, Buckbeck. Come and get the nice dead ferret."

"_Very well, I will come. But must you treat me like a dog?" _He said as he followed us into the forest.

(Later that night)

"Great, now he's coming for us." Harry said.

"Yeah didn't think about that. Run!" I yelled as we headed deeper into the forest.

We hide behind a huge tree but the professor circled around the back. He was about to attack when Buckbeak appeared.

"_You dare attack your future queen? Look at her closer!" _He yelled. The professor paused for a second to look at me before he ran away into the forest. Buckbeak turned around to look at us.

"_You are safe now."_ He said.

"Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night." Harry said.

(The Dark Tower)

We rescued Sirius from the Dark Tower and were now landing in one of Hogwarts many courtyards.

"I'll be forever grateful for this, to both of you." Sirius said. I nodded to him before I walked a little ways away to give them time to talk alone. I was waiting by Buckbeak for them to finish talking.

"Thank you Buckbeak." I said.

"_My actions have no need for you to be thankful. It was what needed to be done."_

"I thank you anyway, especially after agreeing to help Sirius." Before he could say anything back Sirius hopped onto his back.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age." Sirius said before flying away.

The Hogwarts clock started to gong and I realized that we needed to leave.

"We need to leave." I said as I started to run. We made it just in time to see Dumbledore and Minerva exit the Infirmary.

"We did it sir. He's free." Harry said.

"Did what? Good night" Dumbledore said before heading down the stairs.

"You go on Harry. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Alright." He said closing the Infirmary door behind him.

Minerva and I looked at each other for a minute before she smiled and wrapped me into her arms. In her arms I felt safe, content. And at that moment, I felt like I was home.

Third year was certainly an adventure. It seemed that every year here at Hogwarts always puts me in the Infirmary sooner or later. It was the end of third year and our fourth year was approaching quickly. There seemed to be danger at every turn in our previous years but nothing would prepare us for the inevitable happenings of fourth year. Soon Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be intertwined in the halls of Hogwarts with us. Soon I would find not one, but two wonderful women to love. Soon I would realize that heartbreak was the greatest pain.

A/N: Finally guys. It is complete! I think this might have been my longest chapter for this story so far. But anyway, year four is up next. And from now on it will not be year chapters. It will be the normal FanFiction time frame.

Please forgive any grammatical, spelling, factual, or punctuation errors.

Thank you so much for your time! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: … No man, just no.

A/N: Yo people! Year four of Queen of the Hunt is on its way. I'm gonna move the TWT to a month or two off canon so we can establish some HermionexMinerva.

**Re-post:** READ PLEASE!: Thanks to one of my readers, Morgan Daratrazanoff, I am now an author on The Writers Coffee library (/ www .the writers coffee shop library [Erase the spaces] Theres a [.com and a / ] after shop. This site hates me. Erases words sometimes.) under the same name and am currently updating past chapters. Eventually it will come up to speed and I will be on present chapters. "Adult content" for all my stories on Fanfiction (and possible others) will be on this site. In my stories on Fanfiction I will compromise for "adult content" and the original chapter will be on coffee shop. I will tell you when to go to coffee shop if you want the sex scenes. Oh, scandalous! Anyway, both sites will be the same except for the sex. Message me if you have any questions or clarifications.

P.S.: You will have to make an account on that site if you want to view NC-17 stories. (You're all going to sign up your real age of over 17 right? ;) ) Sorry! Tis to protect the innocent minds of the children… yeah right! Since when are you guys innocent?

Let's answer some reviewer questions before we start.

1. The Basilisk egg will come into play in the very near future. I just need to figure out how to incorporate the hatching into the story. It might even pop up in this chapter if I can do it. :)

2. I have been seeing that some people have been a little off track on the pairings. Sorry. Let's clear this up. This story is a Hermione/Minerva/Fleur/Bellatrix/Narcissa… Yes this is a very crowded relationship. But anyway, no Ginny. She's just a "Fly in the lotion." (Hehe, did anyone catch my reference?)

3. Bellatrix and Narcissa will make their grand appearance after the events with Fleur. But they are a comin' soon. Narcissa is of course patiently waiting while our dear Bella is getting quite antsy. Do not worry! Your turn shall come… in time. ;)

4. Yes everyone will love each other in this relationship. They have the potential to be all mates but only Hermione is their soul mate. Catch my drift? Oh and also, do you people want Bellatrix and Narcissa to be mates? Or should it just be a family relationship. We can have everyone love each other. Or we can have everyone love each other but Bellatrix and Naricissa as a family bond. Let me know.

Onward!

~Chapter 5~

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_-At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (Anastasia) _

(Recap of Chapter 4)

_Minerva and I looked at each other for a minute before she smiled and wrapped me into her arms. In her arms I felt safe, content. And at that moment, I felt like I was home. _

_Third year was certainly an adventure. It seemed that every year here at Hogwarts always puts me in the Infirmary sooner or later. It was the end of third year and our fourth year was approaching quickly. There seemed to be danger at every turn in our previous years but nothing would prepare us for the inevitable happenings of fourth year. Soon Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be intertwined in the halls of Hogwarts with us. Soon I would find not one, but two wonderful women to love. Soon I would realize that heartbreak was the greatest pain._

[Hermione]

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had the feeling that something important was going to happen?" I asked.

"How so?" Mom asked me with a spark in her eyes.

"I feel like something important is going to happen, something that will change my life." She smiled lovingly at me and placed her hand on my head.

"That is the exact same feeling I felt before I met your mother." I just stared at her for a few minutes.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I met your mother, my soul mate that same day." She replied in amusement.

"…"

"…"

"What?! Today! Bu-but I'm not wearing anything remotely nice. I only have my school robes. My hair is a mess. Do you think they'll care? What if they don't like me? By the Goddess I'm gonna di-"

"Whoa! Hold up there motor mouth. It's going to be fine. You're beautiful no matter how you look. They would be stupid not to love you." Mom said interrupting my verbal tirade.

"Thank you. I'm fine now though still a little nervous. I love you mom."

"Love ya too."

"Where are you guys? Come on love, Hermione is going to miss the train if we don't get there soon." I heard mother say from the living room.

"We'll be right down." Mom called before picking up my trunk and heading down the stairs. I followed closely behind. When we got down the stairs mother was waiting with Magnus in his Animagus form at her feet.

"_Took you long enough." _Magnus said as he trotted over to where I stood.

"We were having some important mother-daughter conversation." Mon said as she placed my trunk near my feet.

"Oh?" Mother said as she looked at mom.

"I'll tell you later." Mom said as she looked into her eyes. My parents were so connected that they could communicate with their eyes.

"Alright. Well, we better get to it." Mother said before we all held onto each other and apparated.

(Platform 9 ¾)

When we arrived the horn was blowing trying to get everyone to board the train. Mom helped me get the trunk onto the train while Magnus hopped up next to me.

"You be careful now. Every year seems to be a new adventure for you. Come home in one piece." Mom said with her arm around mother's waist.

"And Magnus, aren't you supposed to be looking after our Hermione?" Mother asked with a teasing smile.

"_It's not my fault that that damn portrait won't let me out of the common room without her! I can't just say the password in either form. Sometimes the window is left open but most of the time I have to sit and rot." _Magnus replied in irritation. We all laughed at him when the train jerked, signaling its departure.

"Good-bye love." Mother said as she and mom saluted me off to Hogwarts.

(Hogwarts: Great Hall)

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand. The golden casing around the cup seemed to melt.

"For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted."

"It's bloody brilliant I say." Ron says next to me. I was hesitant to agree. But I knew one thing; this year wasn't going to be boring.

"The two schools that will be joining us in a few months will be: Durmstrang from Germany and Beauxbatons from France. The reason for the delay is purely to get yourselves a foothold on your grades this year. I have a feeling that you will be quite distracted once they arrive."

As the Headmaster continued to talk my eyes started to wander. My eyes first scanned the other house tables before going to the head table. Some teachers seemed to be excited while others were worried about distracted students for the coming year. My eyes continued to wander until they fell on one teacher in particular, Minerva McGonagall. It was always a normal thing to lay my eyes upon Minerva but in this moment, everything was different. Yes, she looked the same. She was the same wonderful woman I met on my first day but on this day, my very soul recognized her. My soul and my beast were the most content I've ever experienced. My world shifted around me. There was no other explanation; there was no past knowledge that I could draw on that could prepare me for this moment. Minerva McGonagall was my soul mate. The most powerful witch in the wizarding world was to be by my side, to be with me forever. The stars have finally aligned and I would love this woman with all my heart. Not even death would stop that.

When I came back to my senses I gave Minerva a meaningful look and stood up to exit the Great Hall. Minerva was to have experienced the same thing that I had and I'm sure we needed to talk at once.

(The Black Lake)

I made my way over to the Black Lake and stood at its edge, gazing over the surface. It shouldn't be long now. I was nervous. I knew it was Minerva, but this talk would be a new chapter in our relationship.

I heard footsteps come up to, and stop, next to me. We said nothing for a while, just watching the ripples on the lake's surface. Though we stood in silence it was a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. I was content to let the night go by like this but the silence was broken by Minerva.

"I am not worthy enough." Her soft voice floated to my ears.

"Of course you are."

"I am your Professor. And I am old." She said.

"You are not old." I told her waving my hand and canceling her glamour. "And even so, it wouldn't matter. Nothing matters."

"Of course it mat-"

"It does not matter." I cut her off by placing my hand on her cheek. I looked deeply into her eyes trying to convey my feelings. The air grew silent again. I could see the resistance and protest dissolving from her gaze.

"What should we do now?" She asked.

"What our hearts tell us to do." I said as I rubbed my thumb up and down her cheekbone.

As I continued to rub her cheek with my thumb I noticed that a soft rumbling was coming from her chest. I listened closer and when I realized what it was my chest started to emit the same noise. She was purring. My own beast rejoiced at this and released its own noise of contentment. Our beasts communicated like this for a little while before a thought popped into my head.

"Would you like to go running with me?" I asked her. I knew she knew what I meant when her eyes lit up.

"Can we?"

"Of course, I want you to see me."

Nothing else needed to be said as Minerva started to turn into her lycan form. When she finished I couldn't help but stare. She was pure black and her coat shined in the moon light. Her eyes were a beautiful soulful blue (the normal color for the lycan form). In short, she was enchanting. I smiled before I joined her. I was a pure white (the color that symbolizes the royal family) and my eyes were also blue.

Both of our beasts were happy to be finally let out to play and with one last look at each other we both darted toward the forest. We weaved through the trees as we ran. I was slightly in front of her.

"_I want to show you something." _She projected to me. I slowed down a little so that she was running ahead of me.

We ran for a minute or so before we burst into a clearing. The moon was lightning up the clearing like a spotlight. Minerva trotted to the middle of the clearing and sat down.

"_This is where I come during the full moons. It is secluded and a good spot to stay for the night of the full moon." _She told me as I went over to her_._

"_It's beautiful." _

"_That it is. Sometimes I just like to come here when I need some peace."_ She slid from her sitting position to lie down on the dry earth, eyes closed.

I stared at her for a little before I made a decision. I slid down next to her and placed my chin over the back of her neck. She made no move to remove me so I closed my eyes as well. We both fell into a peaceful sleep before I woke to the sound of paws hitting the ground. I lifted my head from Minerva and looked to the tree line. Something was coming. I stood up while Minerva started to stir. We didn't have to wait long before it jumped into the clearing, just a few feet away from where we now stood.

"_There you are. I was looking everywhere for you. The window was left conveniently open so I could escape the blasted tower." _

"_Magnus? You could have been lycan food. Give me a warning next time you decided to jump at me."_ I told him.

"_Yeah, Yeah. I see you've found a friend." _He said referring to Minerva who was a step behind where I stood.

I changed back to my human form. My clothes were charmed to appear and reappear when I change. Magnus and Minerva were the same as they followed suit. I was going to introduce them but stopped when I noticed that they were staring at each other in silence. I just stared at them, waiting for someone to do something. The air was still until Minerva darted forward. I was going to stop her but she didn't attack Magnus, she glomped him into a hug. Magnus returned her hug and it took me a minute to understand what was going on. No wonder Magnus's eyes looked so familiar when I saw them. Minerva McGonagall was the sister that he told me about.

"Why didn't you tell me Minerva McGonagall was your sister?" I asked him.

"Well my dear, I thought that it wouldn't matter. I hadn't seen her since that day and assumed she was dead. "He replied.

"But how could you not know she was alive? She's Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. You were bound to hear about her sooner or later." I asked incredulously.

"Yeah well, I was a cat. I didn't really listen to the gossip floating around." I was going to ask more when I noticed that Minerva was crying.

"Are you alright Minerva?" I asked rubbing my hand in circles on her back.

"I am. I just missed my brother." She told me while letting go of Magnus.

"Of course." I said as I wrapped her tightly into my arms.

I noticed that Magnus was looking at us with a thoughtful expression on his face. I just smiled at him over Minerva's shoulder. His eyes then lit up in recognition.

"Well, would you look at that, my sister is mated to the heir of the Meniscus family. And a very pretty one at that." He said in amusement.

Minerva seemed to growl softly at his comment. I just smiled wider and hugged her tighter to me. My chest warmed at her reaction. The moment was perfect but a thought popped into my head.

"Magnus, why did you come to look for me anyway?" I asked reluctantly letting go of Minerva to fully face him. Minerva was standing closely at my side, our arms touching.

"Oh, that's right. I came to tell you that the egg is starting to release a magical signature. It will start to hatch soon. Maybe in a few days." He said.

"What egg?" Minerva asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

"A Basilisk egg. I kind of grabbed it when I was in the Chamber of secrets in second year." I replied.

"A Basilisk egg you say? How extraordinary! It takes many years for an egg to hatch. A hatching is a rare sight. You must have gotten it when it was almost ripe." She said with excitement. It seemed that her intellectual curiosity was showing. It was quite adorable.

"How about I call you up to my room when it starts to hatch? Or I can come to you?"

"That would be great. How about you come up to my quarters? That way I don't need to remain disillusioned."

"Perfect, I'll bring Magnus along with me." I said with an excited smile.

(A few days later: outside Minerva's private quarters)

At the moment I was standing outside Minerva's door with the egg in my arms and Magnus at my feet. I disillusioned us so that no one could see us.

"síoraí" I spoke quietly to the portrait. 'síoraí' meant eternal in Gaelic. Minerva had told me her password that night at the lake.

The portrait swung open and we walked inside. The room was in neutral colors like beige and white.

"I'll be right there. Sit wherever you like." I heard her call. I sat on the black leather couch. Magnus switched to his human form and sat on the recliner opposite of me. It wasn't long before Minerva came into the room and sat next to me. I had already placed the egg on the table in front of us.

"The egg is smaller than it should be. It looks like the snake will not make it to its full length. Maybe less than half of what it should be." Minerva said with a contemplative look on her face.

"I had figured as much when I first found it. The egg was indeed smaller than normal." I said.

"It shouldn't be too long now. The magical signature is reaching its peak." Magnus said from his spot on the recliner.

(A/N: I just figured that since the basilisk was a magical creature that it would discharge some kind of magic when it hatched. I just made my own. :) )

And true to Magnus's word the egg started to wiggle. It started off as a small movement but soon the egg was moving so much it looked like it would roll off the table. The egg started to crack. At first only one small crack but before long the entire egg was riddled with cracks. The cracks were emitting an eerie glow. Suddenly the egg stopped moving all together. There was a short pause before the shell blew open, spewing pieces everywhere. As I dusted some shells from my hair I noticed that the snake was looking at me.

"It seems to know that you were the one that took care of it. It must recognize your magical signature; you were around the egg the most." Magnus said as he leaned forward to get a better look.

"_Are you my master?"_ It hissed.

"In theory, yes, but I prefer companion." I tell it.

"_Companion?"_ It hissed in confusion.

"Quite." It just continued to stare so I offered my hand. It paused before slithering up my arm to rest on my shoulder.

Minerva and Magnus were looking at me incredulously. They looked at each other before they started to laugh.

"Only you Hermione, only you." Magnus said in between breaths. Minerva clasped my arm and leaned on me for support as she laughed. I just huffed and turned away from them with a smile on my face.

(The Great Hall: breakfast the next day)

I was walking down the Great Hall to get to my house table with my two familiars at my side. Magnus was trotting along near my feet while Tali was on my shoulder. She was long enough to wrap around my neck like a scarf. This morning I was certainly getting some looks because of my newfound companion. I sat myself in-between Harry and Ron at the table. Ron seemed to flinch a little but Harry was more interested than frightened.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Tali. I found her that time we were in the Chamber of Secrets. The egg just hatched yesterday." I replied.

"Will…she…bite?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Don't worry; she listens to what I say. But she will bite if I tell her to." I added the last part for shits and giggles. Messing with Ron over the years has proven to be entertaining.

"I… wha-… ok." Ron sputtered out before returning to his food. Harry and I were laughing as silently as we could.

Our laughing was interrupted by the morning post. Many owls flew in and dropped mail off to the students. I wasn't expecting anything but a beautiful black owl landed in front of me. The owl seemed to stare at me for a second before offering me his leg. I took the piece of parchment from his leg.

"_**I wanted to do this properly and take you out for dinner tonight. Meet me by the Black Lake at 7o'clock so we can apparate out. We can break the rules this one time." **_

I smiled before passing the owl a piece of sausage from my plate. It hooted its thanks before flying off. I looked toward the head table and caught Minerva's eyes. We smiled at each other before returning to our breakfast.

(Muggle London: ~7o'clock)

Minerva had apparated us out of Hogwarts to an alley in muggle London. From there we walked for a short while to a restaurant called Racine. Minerva walked straight in with confidence. I followed a few paces behind. The décor of the place was exquisite. The atmosphere was comfortable. The place was busy but Minerva and I were led to a table in the corner.

(A/N: I've never been to Racine so this is not from experience. I am making this up as I go along. Oh, and the waitress is not based off of anyone at the restaurant. Thank you)

"I've never been here before." I told her.

"I've been here a few times in the past. They have never let me down. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She said with a smile.

Minerva turned to the waitress that just arrived and ordered a bottle of wine. The waitress smiled politely at her before laying her gaze on me. She seemed to appraise me before her smile turned flirtatious. Great, it seemed my lycan teenage hormones were in effect.

"Can I get anything for you, sweetie?" She purred. Minerva seemed to tense at the other side of the table.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." I said in forced politeness.

"Ok then. Call me when you need me." She purred before sauntering away.

"She seemed to like you." Minerva said coolly.

"I noticed. I wander why she only reacted to my hormones. You don't have your Glamour tonight. I guess it was because I was closer to her age. Do you think she noticed my revulsion? I'm not one for open seduction from strangers." I told her, scrunching my nose.

Minerva seemed to relax after that. The rest of the night continued on smoothly. We got our food and we engaged in conversation. We talked about magical creatures and transfiguration to magical law and potions. I could tell that we were meant to be. Minerva was intelligent and we could talk to each other as equals. Everything was great until the waitress put the check in front of me.

"Please come back again." She purred huskily before walking away with a sway in her step.

I looked down to the bill and noticed a pink paper on top. The paper had a cell phone number on it. Minerva paid the bill quickly before grabbing the piece of paper and crumpling it. She placed it back neatly onto the bill with the money. There was no emotion on her face. I was going to ask her why she crumpled it when we could have just let it. The waitress coming to collect the bill stopped me. The waitress was few feet away. Minerva was acting as if she didn't see her and suddenly her hand shot out to grasp the back of my neck. Minerva swiftly pulled me to her and kissed me soundly on the lips. I was surprised but it was not unwelcome. Minerva released me and I smiled at her.

"Come Hermione, we must leave." She said. We both stood up and Minerva came over to me and clasped our hands together. We walked past a stunned waitress.

I learned another thing about Minerva tonight.

A jealous Minerva would never be boring.

**A/N**: Ah, hello beautiful people! This would have been done yesterday but I was stuck playing Pottermore… I was sorted into Slytherin. It made me laugh. I am certainly a Slytherin at heart. My name is **SunHowl4264** if you want to know. :D

I'm not sure when the next update will happen. We are trying to get everything out of the house so we can sell it. We have a time limit and times running out. Sorry for the future delay. It hopefully won't be that long. I promise. See you soon.

Please forgive any grammatical, spelling, factual, or punctuation errors.

Thank you so much for your time! :)


End file.
